Seven
by I. C. Rowling
Summary: Porque siete se utilizaron... y siete se necesitan... Mi version del septimo tras leer el Misterio del Principe
1. Chapter 1

**Como ustedes saben.. todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling…**

**Se que nunca termino mis Fan Fictions.. pero les prometo que este será el primero que termine.. Les prometo será largo.**

**Todas mis teorias, mis ideas.. y planteamientos, estan expresados en este FF.**

**Mi vista, mi libro… Mi ultimo capitulo de la larga historia de Harry Potter.. es este.**

**Si no has leido el 6º libro de Harry Potter… No leas mi fic.. ya que esta es mi version del ultimo libro.. tras leer el Principe Mestizo.**

**Lean, espero que les guste.. y que dejen reviews…**

**Prologo**

"**Seven"**

**¿Por qué siete?**

**Porque siete es lo que necesita.**

**Siete veces uso almas prohibidas.**

**Siete letras dictan su nombre.**

**Porque siete veces Voldemort a desafiado a Harry.**

**Porque siete se necesitan…**

**Y siete se utilizaron…**

**Seven**

**Capitulo #1: Lo inesperado**

El señor Weasley, manipulado por su esposa, habia planeado en secreto unas vacaciones especiales para Harry, Ron y Hermione. Les habia dicho a los dos primeros que irian a visitar a Hermione para invitarla a su casa.

Cuando habían ido a buscarla (esta que no tenia ni la mas minima idea) se lo habia tomado muy bien, pero luego fueron sus padres quienes les avisaron que serian esta vez Harry y Ron quien se queden en la casa.

Y no podian creer que vivir con muggles (esto por parte de Ron) fuera tan divertido. Los señores Weasley los habían llevado a Plazas, al cine.. restaurants… Ron solia decir que se "impresionaba" de los muggles.

Ese dia, habían acompañado a Hermione a la plaza, a almorzar. Luego habían vuelto a casa para ver peliculas de la TV y comer palomitas..

Los señores Granger habían salido a una reunion de dentistas. Y al regresar se econtraron con la ecena (como ellos la habían nombrado) mas tierna que habían visto… Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían dormido los tres juntos, apoyado cada uno en el hombro del otro sobre el sofa.. Y lamento decir.. que estos nunca se enterarian de ello.

Ktash!

Un ruido seco acababa de despertar a Hermione de su ensimisimado sueño. Miro hacia ambos lados de ella, agregando una sonrisa. Se habia dormido apoyada sobre el hombro de Ron, asi mismo Harry habia dormido en el de Hermione.

Dio un leve suspiro y se acomodo para dormirse de nuevo, sin acordarse realmente de lo que la habia despertadó. Estaba por dormirse cuando de pronto escucho otro ruido… no sabia describir que era lo que realmente oyo…

Se incorporo lentamente en el sofa… tratando de no despertar a sus amigos.. Al tratar de levantarse del sillon.. Harry quien estaba apoyado sobre su hombro cayo estrepitosamente golpeandose la cabeza con el codo de Ron…

"Que demonios…" alcanzo a decir este, seguido de un bufido por parte de Ron.

¡Btaff!

Se acababa de escuchar otro ruido… seguido del portazo de una puerta.. Almenos ahora sabia.. que venia de la cocina.

¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Harry a la vez que se acomodaba los lentes

Hermione se limito a llevarse un dedo a los labios, en señal de que guarden silencio.

Harry y Ron aun un poco adormilados le hicieron caso, se habían dado cuenta que esta llevaba la varita en la mano y la habia sacado… solo por si acaso estos la imitaron.

El trio se dirigio hacia la cocina que era de donde venian los ruidos… cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Hermione estiró un brazo y lentamente prendio los interruptores…

La luz parecia mas brillante de lo normal.. Los dejo ciegos durante unos segundos… Cuando pudieron ver como normalmente, se habían dado cuenta del estado de las cosas.

Una rata… es solo una rata – se repitio Hermione a la vez que se llevaba una mano al pecho.

La cocina estaba hecha un "desastre" (como quien dice…) habían varios platos tirados, algunos cereales.

Hermione hizo un ademan para que se fueran a dormir… a la vez que se dirigia hacia el sofa de nuevo. Harry venia siguiendole, pero algo le detuvo.. "Ron"…

El pelirrojo se encontraba con la mirada perdida hacia la cocina… "Sera mejor que lo limpiemos mañana vamos…" le susurro Harry tirando de la camisa de este.. Pero el muchacho se limito a negar con la cabeza, a la vez que alzaba la varita y gritaba:

¡ SCABBERS ¡

Harry quien se dio cuenta de que a la rata le faltaba un dedo, actuo con rapidez y le lanzo un hechizo… Sin embargo la Peter logro salir rapidamente por un hueco que habia en la cocina…

"Demonios!" maldijo Harry, a la vez que se viraba y gritaba: "Hermione llama al Ministerio"….. pero no obtuvo respuesta.

En ese momento se escucho de nuevo ese fuerte portazo…

Harry se viro, en parte por la desesperacion de el y Ron.

Hermione ¿oiste?

Al igual solo el silencio…

Ron quien se dio cuenta de esto viro a ver a Harry muy contesternado. Ambos se asomaron por lo que daba a la sala y ya no estaba… se habia ido…

¿Dónde demonios esta? – pregunto Ron

No lo se.. – contesto Harry preocupado. – Ni siquiera vi cuando se fue…

Se miraron unos segundos mas, cuando ambos escucharon.. algo que venia justamente de arriba. Sin perder un instante salieron corriendo, a la vez que gritaban el nombre de su amiga.

Hermione se habia ido.. No muy lejos.. Solamente estaba un piso arriba. Habia escuchado algo.. Demasiado silencio talvez.. O querria descubrir que eran esos constantes portazos.

Siguio caminando por el pasillo de su misma casa, sin importarle realmente lo que pudiera encontrar.

Visimulo algo, una luz en su mayoria verde… muy tenue.. venia de la habitacion de sus padres.

Al entrar la luz se iba y venia, la lampara general del techo se mecia de un lado a otro. Todo estaba como normalmente.. al menos casi todo. Pero al asomarse y observar con atencion.. se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

Ahí estaban sus padres, yacian en el suelo, ambos.. con los labios ligeramente separados, y los ojos abiertos.. Mirando hacia ninguna parte…

Hermione se inco al lado de ellos… No podia creer lo que veia.. y aun ni siquiera lo comprendia.

Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de la muchacha… no era el dolor de verlos… era el miedo. El miedo de no tener respuesta, el miedo de no tener auxilio.

Un escalofrio recorrio su espalda… Una risa en su mente… que era aquello?... No retiro la vista del piso.. pero vio algo.. A traves de los lentes, que aun llevaba puestos su padre, pudo ver un rostro.. una calaca... sonreia.. Y de su boca salia una serpiente.

Sintio como poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.. el miedo y la desesperacion se apoderaban de ella.

"HERMIONE!"

Dos voces la sacaron de ese transe, Harry y Ron habían aparecido por la puerta.. Habían quedado perplejos ante lo que observaban…

Ron corrio rapidamente hacia Hermione, a la vez que le preguntaba por su estado y la consolaba.

Harry no podia mas.. queria vengarse.. ¿Cómo era capaz de destruir tantas vidas? Tantas familias… Estaba apunto de salir de la habitacion hecho una furia con un solo proposito cuando de pronto… Ron vio horrorizado como la habitacion prendia fuego. Los muebles, las paredes.. todo se incendiaba…

Tenemos que salir de aquí! – grito este, a la vez que se ponia de pie, y tiraba suavemente de Hermione.

NO! – grito esta

Pero no podian esperar…

Harry tiro de sus dos amigos, Ron cargo a Hermione, en vista de que la muchacha no podia ni siquiera asimilar lo que sucedia..

El famoso Trio de Hogwarts, salio justamente a tiempo de la casa… segundos despues estallo en llamas… ya no quedaba nada… solo cenizas y recuerdos.


	2. No todas las cosas tienen un por qué

**ANTES QUE NADA!**

**Todos sabemos que Harry Potter fue inventado por nuestra querida J. K. Rowling.**

**Toda la TRAMA de esta historia es mía.. enjoy!**

**Siento haber tardado en subir este nuevo capitulo… he estado pensando en como plantear el resto de mis ideas (sobre los próximos capítulos).**

**De antemano, gracias por haber dejado reviews!**

**Siento la muerte de los señores Granger… no es que espere que mueran en el último libro… pero fue algo basado en un sueño… o mas bien.. Cuando realmente hemos oído algo de su familia? Y no es que no sea importante…**

Todo ya estaba escrito… solamente faltaba escoger a los jugadores y planear sus jugadas.

Harry Potter ahora lo sabía, más que cualquier otra cosa, todo estaba claro. De lo que el haría y porque…

Cuando una tragedia ocurre a veces la gente solamente quiere estar sola, olvidar consigo misma sus penas. Cuando la gente tiene miedo muchas veces siente que juntos se supera. Cuando nos sentimos desgraciados juntos al menos compartimos algo.

La maravilla de la amistad, es que uno nunca esta solo; puede creerlo y por momentos confundirlo, pero con buenos amigos uno siempre encuentra ese camino.

Probablemente habrá momentos en los que nos sintamos los más desdichados, pero si se tiene amigos, los pesares no se olvidan… y los problemas no desaparecen, se comparten… y se enfrentan.

No existe persona sin temor… aquel valiente es solamente quién enfrenta sus temores…

Y en estos oscuros momentos, en los que se pierde esperanza, los amigos son aquellos quien logran que el coraje permanezca unido. Porque es verdad que la maldad existe, y que la mentira engaña, pero el amor es algo mas allá que un simple te quiero, es un compromiso y un entendimiento, es un te comprendo´…

Amor, solamente eso… es lo que logra que el bien suceda… y que aquellas buenas personas tengan éxito…...

Harry, Ron y Hermione, se habían mantenido esas últimas semanas más que nunca unidos. Por el hecho de que son amigos y porque se comprenden.

Hermione había estado mal esas semanas, y era de esperarse, había sufrido un trauma, y más que un trauma una desgracia. Pero sus amigos ahí estaban para ella, gracias eso podría decirse que las cosas no empeorarían, y ella se los agradecía.

La boda de Fleur y Bill la cual estaba prevista para ese verano (finales de agosto, para ser exactos) se había intentado posponer debido a las circunstancias, pero Hermione le había pedido de favor a Molly de que no lo hicieran. Era por eso que ya se habían empezado los preparativos.

Esa mañana, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en el patio de la Madriguera. Los tres sumidos en una importante platica acerca de Hogwarts.

Al parecer McGonagall iba a ser la nueva directora de la escuela. Sin embargo no era de esperarse que Harry no quiera volver. Ron y Hermione habían insistido en acompañarlo a esa búsqueda que iba mas haya de las paredes de Hogwarts.

"Entonces regresaremos a Hogwarts" exclamo Ron

"Puedo buscar información en la biblioteca" agrego Hemione "No encontraré mucho, pero tendremos referencias"

Harry asintió levemente, mientras Ron le daba una palmada a Hermione en la espalda.

Las semanas pasaron al igual que los días, sin noticias más que las comunes. Hasta que la fecha de la boda de Fleur se acerco lo suficiente.

Justo esa noche antes de la boda, se veía a todos en la madriguera muy ocupados. La señora Weasley estaba histérica, Ginny estaba histérica, Fleur y George estaban oleosos, y Ron estaba necio.

Cualquiera que haya estado ahí se divertiría de ver como estaba la situación la

Señora Weasley corría de un lado a otro haciendo preparativos y _obligando _a todos a que hagan justo lo que ella diga.

"Mamá! Ve lo que Fred le ha hecho a mi vestido" se escucho gritar a Ginny

"FRED! DEJA EN PAZ A GINNY" gritaba la señora Weasley "Si llegas a arruinar ese vestido te…"

"Mamá donde esta la túnica que…" formulo Ron sin poder terminar la frase

"En tu habitación niño!" contesto la señora weasley. Haciendo que Harry de un bufido… "Harry, Hermione, queridos tengo sus respectivas ropas arriba pueden probárselas" ambos asintieron y subieron junto con Ron.

"No la soporto, esta histérica" dijo Ron

"Tiene sus razones Ron, mañana es la boda y no están cooperando" exclamo Hermione serena

"Díselo a Fred y George" contesto este molesto

"No peleen, por favor" dijo Harry rápidamente poniéndose en medio de los dos

Ron y Hermione se miraron.

"No iba a discutir" dicho eso hizo un ademán de que el no se metía en problemas dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Harry siguió a Ron hasta su habitación, dejando a Hermione confundida en el pasillo…

Tras haberse probado sus trajes, y haber practicado la boda unas 200 veces, se fueron a cenar…

Esa noche pudo decirse que estuvo bien… pacífica y por muchas otras veces feliz… pero recuerden como se encuentra la calma… antes de la tormenta.

El día siguiente no vino a ser muy diferente del anterior, los que no estaban histéricos el día anterior lo estaban todos ese día.

Harry y Ron estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez en el cuarto de este, mientras escuchaban los gritos histéricos que la señora Weasley le lanzaba a uno de los gemelos.

"Hermione…" susurro Harry mientras planteaba una jugada no muy buena.

"Qué con ella?" pregunto Ron

"Tu sabes…" dijo alzando la mirada "Ella no lo esta manejando bien"

"Si…" comento Ron con una mirada triste "La ha estado pasando mal…"

"No solo eso… Ginny me ha dicho que ella parece no haberlo asimilado" agrego Harry "Si te das cuenta ni siquiera la he visto llorar"

Ron se limito a asentir.

"Es decir, cuando murió Sirius…" comenzó a decir Harry, mientras sentía el corazón en el puño "Yo realmente no me convencía que el no volvería…"

Ron se limito a lanzarle a su amigo una mirada triste. Pero por alguna razón Harry no se sintió mal, sino en ese momento se sintió en compañía, se sintió comprendido... y recordó algo.. y a alguien.

Más rápido de lo esperado, llegó la hora de la boda. Está se estaba realizando en un bosque cerca de la madriguera.. Ahí habían montado una iglesia o algo que se le parecía…

Pronto comenzaron a llegar los invitados, amigos de Fleur y de la familia Weasley.

Harry estaba dando una vuelta cuando un "hola" le hizo que voltease. Aunque la voz era indiscutible.

"Hola Luna" saludo este "Como han estado tus vacaciones?"

"Han estado muy bien, gracias" contesto ella, con aquel habitual tono de voz "Como han estado las tuyas?"

"Muy bien" exclamo este, quien se quedo mirando un rato hacia ella.

Ciertamente Luna Lovegood no tenía su casual apariencia, llevaba un vestido azul marino, unos zapatos azules muy lindos, y el cabello recogido en una coleta. Pero lo mas lindo (y eso es que Harry no era de fijarse demasiado) era un collar de plata el cual tenia un águila adentro.

"Era de mi madre" dijo en ese momento Luna, agregando para que Harry entendiera "El collar, ha pertenecido a mi familia por varias generaciones…"

"Es muy lindo" le dijo Harry

"Bueno Harry, me ha agradado mucho verte, pero debo buscar a Ginny" y dicho esto desapareció… (N/A: no suelo hacer muchas notas en mis fics y en especial en este, pero cuando dije desapareció, me refiero a que se fue... no a que _desapareció puff!_)

Harry que en su vida había estado en una boda le había parecido una de las mejores esta. Muchos conocidos habían asistido: Tonks, Lupin, Alastor, entre otros… junto con Neville, Luna, Gabrielle, Krum, entre otros… Hagrid,..

Y de vez en cuando era lindo estar en un lugar, donde se sabia que no sucedería nada.. Aunque siempre estaba esa y sí…

Después de la boda, en la que para sorpresa de Harry la mayoría lloro.

Se pudo decir que se paso un buen rato, aunque aun así la noche no había terminado.

Cuando comenzó la fiesta se sorprendió ver a Víctor y a Ron teniendo una amena plática sobre Quidditch… "Si hermione estuviera aquí…"

"Hola Harry" saludo Víctor "Estábamos hablando derr quidditch"

"Hola Víctor" saludo Harry

"Porr cierrto han visto a Herrmine?" pregunto este

Ron y Harry se miraron, mientras los dos negaban con la cabeza.

"Querria presentarrle a alguien" se excusó este..

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo, Ron avía desaparecido de ahí con la excusa de irla a buscar.

Ron iba buscando a Hermione cuando se topo con ginny..

"Has visto a Hermione?" pregunto

"Mmm no, han peleado de nuevo" pregunto esta

"NO! Porque todos dicen eso" exclamo molesto alejándose de ahí.

Se pudo decir que Ron estuvo buscándola cerca de 10 min. Cuando ya se estaba por dar por vencido, vio algo… Justo detrás de un árbol había alguien hincado.

"Hermione?" pregunto este

Respuesta no obtuvo, mas que un bufido. Pero el ya sabía que se trataba de ella.

Se acerco hasta estar justo de espaldas a esta y luego se sentó al lado de ella. Mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

"Estas bien?" pregunto este sabiendo de que se trataba

"Si…" contesto esta casi en un susurro

"soy tu amigo.. Qué pasa?" insistió este de nuevo.

"Sabes…" comenzó esta "Antes pensaba que era todo una pesadilla… o que al menos era una ilusión… sigo esperando… y nada ocurre…" se detuvo por unos segundos mientras daba un pequeño _snif_ y continuo con la voz cada vez mas entrecortada casi en susurro "Realmente pensé… que todo era un mal sueño… y que tardé o temprano… despertaría… y ellos vendrían… Lo mas tonto… lo peor… a sido que yo realmente _lo creí_" y eso fue lo último que dijo, porque justo después rompió a llorar.

Ron por su parte nunca le gusto y nunca pensó estar en una situación como esa. No era muy bueno en esa clase de cosas, y lo mejor que podría hacer sería ser sincero…

"Hermione… no creo que seas una tonta, o algo parecido" exclamo "Es decir yo en tu situación estaría muriéndome… digo… no… mas bien… bueno… no llores" Ron hizo una mueca para si... Realmente no era bueno en esas cosas. "Lo que quiero decir… es… bueno… Yo no soy bueno en estas cosas sabes? Es decir… Nunca he… es decir…" suspiró "No tienes porqué sentirte como una tonta por pensar que ellos volverían. Y tampoco tienes porque sentirte mal al llorar; de hecho te haría bien llorar… Solo quería decirte que sabes… que cualquier cosa estoy aquí para ti…"

Hermione dio un fuerte snif, y luego volteo a ver a su amigo. Haciendo que este se incomodara un poco.

"No te olvides de Harry, el también quiere ayudar" dijo este

Sin embargo la muchacha pareció no escuchar ese ultimo comentario, ya que segundos después de encontraba llorando en los brazos del chico.

Ron se limito a darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la vez que le devolvía el abrazo.

"Gracias… Ron… eres un buen amigo"

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Uff! Si que me ha dado trabajo desarrollar esto… Ya se que no es muy largo… pero realmente me ha gustado como ha terminado…**_

_**Siento haber tardado taaaaanto en actualizar… realmente estado ocupada… pero un nu nu hay excusas.. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado..**_

_**Y muchisimas gracias por sus reviews…**_

_**Muy pronto.. cuando se me aclare la mente el 3er capitulo! Sigan dejando R&R!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Atte. I. C. Rowling**_


	3. La Profecia

**Seven**

**Por: IC Rowling**

**Capitulo 3. La Profecía **

_Siete letras dictan su nombre_

_Siete veces uso almas prohibidas_

_Siete se necesitan…_

_Y siete se utilizaron…_

_Al final…_

_El señor oscuro… terminará…_

…

"Estas seguro?"

"Si mi señor…"

"Entonces ya sabes lo que hay que hacer…"

"Si mi señor..."

"Lucius... No falles esta vez…. Mátalos"

…

Era el 23 de Julio, y el ministro había anunciado junto con los profesores de tal famoso colegio, se las habían arreglado, para que este abriera el próximo curso escolar.

Había gente que ingresaría contentos de comenzar aventuras, felices de ver de nuevo a sus amigos, y emocionados por lo que venía… Sin embargo no todos… aquellos con más experiencia… o de familias mas cuidadosas, no regresarían.

El curso anterior… su director, un mago muy prestigiado, había sido asesinado en el castillo. No todos los padres querían mandar a sus hijos a la tan aclamada escuela. Además esos días se había hablado… de un alumno que había perdido la vida hace ya unos 3 años atrás.

Para la familia Weasley, fiel seguidora de Albus Dumbledore, le era difícil dejar ir a sus dos hijos más pequeños (después de una larga generación de hijos) al colegio… sin embargo… sabían que al menos estarían mejor de lo que estarían con ellos. Pero no era el caso de lo que _ellos _querían.

Ron Weasley, no tenía en sus planes retornar a la escuela de Magia y Hechicería, tales como lo eran los planes de sus dos mejores amigos: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, última cuyos padres habían fallecido recientemente. El plan de estros tres amigos, era ir… muy lejos tal vez… a buscar los horcruxes… y a descubrir un cierto porqué… a desafiar a algunos… pero lo más importante a terminar, algo que ya llevaba mucho tiempo.

Por supuesto que los señores Weasley no sabían nada al respecto. De modo que ese día se dirigieron, después de desayunar, a el Callejón Diagon, a comprar los útiles escolares… Acompañados de algunos miembros de la orden del fénix, marcharon hasta haya.

Como Harry recordaba un año atrás, el Callejón Diagon, estaba como se lo esperaba… Muy poca gente, y la que había venia caminando de un lado a otro muy apurada… sin tiempo para platicar.

También pudo ver que muchas tiendas ya habían cerrado, eran muy pocas las que quedaban.

La Señora Weasley, acompaño a su hija pequeña, Ginny, para que hiciera sus compras. Mientras que Ron, Harry y Hermione, fueron escoltados por los aurores Kinsgley y Tonks.

Más tarde, los tres muchachos de alguna forma, lograron safarse de los adultos… diciendo que ellos ya con 17 años lo eran (en el mundo de los magos). Por lo que fueron a comprar unos helados, y comenzaron a caminar por la calle… mirando con caras tristes los negocios que cerraban… uno tras otro.

"No me imagino cuando vaya a terminar todo esto…" exclamo Hermione, mirando con tristeza Olivander's, tienda que había cerrado hacia ya mucho tiempo.

"Terminará pronto ya veras…" le susurro Ron, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"No te sientas mal Hermione" dijo Harry "Ni siquiera se como Ron aguanta, ya que Hogsmade debe estar igual y no puede ver a Rosm…"

"Harry!" gruñó el muchacho ruborizándose, mientras se escuchaba la carcajada de la muchacha…

"Ronnie sabes que es verdad…." Murmuro este…

Antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiera contestarse, se escucho un pequeño 'poc' seguido de un 'no'…. Y ellos ya estaban atacados de risa.

Hermione acababa de tirarse una bola de helado en la blusa… se veía bastante enojada.

"Por su culpa se me ha caído" exclamo

"No nos culpes de tus cosas…" dijo Harry

La muchacha no contesto a la vez que se daba media vuelta y caminaba por un callejón, a lo cual sus amigos la siguieron… Esta se detuvo frente a una puerta.

"A dónde vas?" pregunto el pelirrojo

"Al baño"

"Pero se supone que no debemos separarnos!" dijo este

"Si… pero no vas a entrar al baño conmigo" contesto a la vez que se ruborizaba y abría la puerta..

Aun dentro, pudo oír al muchacho gritándole 'pero si tardas, entro a buscarte'.

No pudo evitar reírse un rato frente al espejo, luego se limpio la camisa. Estaba por salir cuando oyó un crujido. Al voltearse se dio cuenta de que justo en la pared que estaba a su derecha, había algo así como una tabla movida, o una puerta, si así podría llamársele. Se quedo callada esperando si podría oír algo más, para su mala suerte así fue.

Invadida por la curiosidad, empujo la trampilla. Fue en ese momento cuando ahogo un grito… el cual… nadie escucho…

…

"Por qué tarda tanto…?" pregunto Ron un minuto después de que la muchacha había entrado

"Ron, ya cállate, las mujeres siempre tardan" le dijo Harry

"Y tu como lo sabes?"

"Pues eso se dice no?"

…

Hermione grito de nuevo, pero estaba hechizada, nadie la oiría… trato de darse la vuelta para volver, pero de un momento a otro estaba petrificada…

Sintió como las lágrimas le resbalaban de los ojos debido a la angustia, no llevaba más de 10 segundos ahí, cuando de pronto oyó algo.

"No voy a lastimarte"

La muchacha trato de decir 'quien eres' pero no pudo.

"Solamente necesito que me escuches" dijo la voz raramente familiar "Estas en peligro… y yo puedo ayudarte…"

…

"Cuanto va?" pregunto Ron

"1:30 minuto…."

…

"Hay cosas ya en movimiento de las que no sabes nada… él… ya ha puesto las cosas en marcha… y esta listo para terminar con lo que el mismo empezó... Hay una nueva profecía"

…

"Ya se tardo…"

…

"Dice… serán siete los que lo destruyan, ya que siete se utilizaron… y siete se necesitan…"

…

"Voy a entrar"

"Y se va a enojar contigo! Hombre Ron se paciente… exageras… solo han pasado dos minutos"

…

Hermione quién ya estaba ligeramente más tranquila… pudo notar cierta sinceridad en la _voz_. Sin embargo, aun no le convencía.

"Has que la muerte de Dumbledore no sea en vano…"

…

"Y si…"

…

"Voy a quitarte el encantamiento, pero prométeme que no vas a gritar…"

Hermione no contesto, ni se movió, por que simplemente no podía… Cuando se dio cuenta…

"Quién eres?" pregunto

"Detrás de ti"

La muchacha se volteo, y quedó completamente paralizada… No sabía que creer, no sabia en quien confiar…

"Se que te parecerá increíble… e imposible, pero tienes que confiar en mi… por favor, eres la única… en la que puedo confiar."

Hermione estaba callada…

"Mira… tal vez con esto… me creas…"

…

"Listo, voy a entrar" exclamo Ron a la vez que caminaba hacia la puerta

…

"Solo te pido, que confíes en mi… tengo mas pruebas… solo necesito que lleves a los otros conmigo"

"Cuando?" pregunto la muchacha

"Hoy, si es posible, tu puedes escoger el lugar para que veas que no te haré daño, además, no puedo en mi estado"

Hermione le miró callada… por alguna extraña razón, confiaba en él…

"A las 12:00 im. , en la casa de los gritos… pero si esto llega a ser una…"

"Te parece mentira? Tu misma lo has visto"

"Hasta entonces"

"Gracias"

…

Ron ya había puesto su mano en el pomo de la puerta, cuando esta se abrió.

Hermione apareció por ella mientras miraba a Ron de una forma algo extraña, 'qué haces' pregunto…

"Nada…"

Dicho eso, ambos salieron de ahí, volvieron con los adultos, y regresaron a la madriguera.

La muchacha no les menciono nada, solamente le pedía a Dios, que no este equivocada…

…

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno, este es como la primera parte de mi regalo de navidad xDD, siento haber tardado en escribir.. Pero exámenes… y realmente termine de escribir y me quede como "Y ahora qué"… pero realmente me ha gustado mucho este capitulo… y el que sigue…**


	4. Memorias

**Seven**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Wow! Vaya cosa! Termine de escribir el tercer capitulo y luego… como suele pasarme (y creo que a todos les pasa) me quede sin inspiración… perdí el hilo de la historia… Sabia como continuarla pero de pronto estaba como _y si pongo esto? No mejor no… esto queda mejor _Y sin darme cuenta ya había hecho mil finales distintos… y wo… confusión…. No piensen que no me había ocupado de escribir el siguiente capitulo… simplemente que escribí otra cosa ")**

**Hoy se me ocurrió leer unos cuantos FFs y cuando entro veo que tengo 8 reviews nuevos! Gracias!**

**Lo que mas me molesta es leer un Fan Fiction que me encanta y tener que esperar meses para que se actualice… Supongo que a ustedes les pasa lo mismo, y que ya han esperado bastante…**

**Pongo la música, voy por galletas, leo mis capítulos anteriores, voy por algo de beber, checo mis apuntes, vuelvo a la PC y tecleo: Capitulo 4º: Memorias**

**---**

**Capitulo 4º**

**Memorias**

Uno suele perderse en sus recuerdos. Uno suele recordar las cosas que mas le duelen… y preguntarse si podría haber algo que cambiar.

Es molesto, pensar en un tal vez… Y es aun más molesto saber que lo pudo haber.

La vida es difícil… y uno se encontrará muchas veces preguntándose por su sentido… de que sirve sufrir tanto? De que sirve perder a alguien por un error del que se tuvo la culpa? Cual es la razón?... yo solo puedo decirles lo que alguien me dijo una vez: _"El sentido de la vida… es buscarle uno"_ Y de un modo suena lógico… por qué ponerse a llorar y a lamentarse de algo… qué ya corrió hace tanto tiempo… El pasado es importante, claro, pero si se vive en el… es como perderse en los sueños… uno se olvida de vivir.

Pero muchas veces lo que mas duele no es el perder a alguien… es darle esa sonrisa al mundo, mostrarles lo que has superado, vivirlo con alegría, y a cambió recibir un portazo en la cara. Si probablemente eso es lo que mas duele…

Vivir las cosas con calma y con una sonrisa en mano… pero si se esta solo, eso tiene valor?

No todas las personas del mundo están hechas para cualquier cosa… todos tenemos habilidades… si no se es bueno cocinando no hay que llorar, simplemente buscar algo en lo que se sea bueno. Al igual… no todas las cosas están destinadas a todas las personas.

Hay cosas que solo pueden ser vistas por ciertos ojos… y entendidas por ciertas mentes.

Existen mundos sin mortales… Mundos mezclados, mundos con secretos… Pero siempre… siempre habrá alguien que los comprenda… al igual que habrán quienes no.

Ella lo sabía. Ella lo sabe.

Vive en un mundo en el que ha perdido algo… y a encontrado cosas maravillosas. Tiene secretos como todos… y ha descubierto misterios como nadie.

No tiene una apariencia que asuste… es mas bien callada y dulce.

Tiene una sonrisa en la cara… y es especial… Desgraciadamente la gente que la rodea confunde la palabra especial con loca, extraña, rara… mala?. Si eso suele ocurrir… los seres humanos solemos confundir las cosas a menudo… pero es parte de nosotros… y tenemos que vivir con eso.

El que alguien nos trate mas no quiere decir que debamos devolvérselo... simplemente es como de tantas cosas de la vida… por las que hay que pasar.

Y eso es lo que la hace distinta… que sin importar que… ella sabe lo que se hay… y lo que se puede encontrar.

Si uno dice creer en lo que solamente puede ver… cree en muy pocas cosas… por ejemplo el aire que nos rodea no lo vemos… lo sentimos… al igual que muchas otras cosas que existen que no se pueden ver. Si yo no puedo ver a un Dios, no creo en el? Si solo creo en la palabra ciencia, no existen milagros?... creo que el mejor ejemplo de algo que existe pero no se ve… es el amor.

_**Siete se utilizaron… y siete se necesitan**_

Y haya esta ella, sentada en el balcón de su habitación… mirando al cielo, a las nueves, sintiendo el viento… y la brisa de tormenta.

Esta _sola_ en casa, sin compañía de personas… pero si de otras cosas.

Ya lleva rato ahí sentada, y no es que este aburrida o no tenga nada que hacer… es que simplemente le gusta estar allí.

Sus ojos plateados se pierden en ciertas criaturas que revolotean a su lado; ya las ha visto antes… viven en su jardín.

Su habitación esta llena de libros, como quien disfruta leer. Historias de cuentos, ciencia… de todo realmente.

Al lado del dosel azul plateado, hay una mesita de noche, donde se encuentran varias fotografías, no de amigos… porque no tiene muchos, sino de su padre, de ella, y su madre; ultima la cuál _era_ una mujer bella, con una sonrisa muy parecida a la que ella tiene.

Y como se dijo antes, no es una niña normal… es especial…

Ella es una bruja. Diferente entre los muggles (gente no mágica), diferente entre los magos… Especial de cualquier modo…

Cualquiera que pudiera ver a través de sus ojos plateados lo diría… era diferente…

Estudiaba en la prestigiada escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts… cuyo director había sido asesinado recientemente.

Los dos años anteriores, cuando se encontraba en cuarto año, había tenido la oportunidad de escabullirse al Departamento de Misterios junto con otras cinco personas… a luchar contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado… el mago más oscuro y poderoso… de los últimos 50 años…

Con esas dos aventuras, había llegado a conseguir algo que no conocía muy bien… los amigos.

Y no eran amigos cual quiera, eran tan especiales como ella: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter; ultimo cuyo padrino habia muerto hacia dos años…. Muchacho tan especial como ella, y mas que especial único. Único con el que había compartido cierto recuerdo…

_Flash Back _

"_¿Tu has…?" empezó Harry "Quiero decir…¿Quién¿Se te ha muerto alguien?_

"_Si" contesto "Mi madre"…_

"…_Además no es que nunca los vayamos a volver a ver…" dijo esta_

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_

"_Vamos Harry, tu también los oíste… detrás del velo"_

_Fin del Flash Back _

Fue en ese momento cuando algo la saco de sus pensamientos…fue mas bien un sonido de estomago… se había dado cuenta que aun no desayunaba.

Se puso de pie, al tiempo que salía de la habitación… Y bajaba la escalera de caracol.

Su casa era de un tamaño normal, aunque algo grande para un sitio en el que solo vivían dos personas.

Tenía paredes blancas, decoradas con tonos azules y plateados. Contaba con varias habitaciones, la de ella, la de su padre, cuarto de visitas, el ático, el sótano y una última habitación a la que había entrado por última vez cuando tenía nueve años…

Era una habitación perteneciente a su madre, donde ella solía hacer experimentos… y donde ella la vio por última vez…

Donde ella comenzó a definirse y supo que era diferente… donde le dijo adiós por última vez… y donde supo que las cosas cambiarían… Donde Luna Lovegood vio a su madre por última vez.

**En el próximo capitulo:**

"_Tenemos que ir a la casa de los gritos"…_

…"_Donde están los otros"_

"_Háblame de la carta"…_

…"_Todo fue un acto… todo fue planeado"_

_"Siete…"_

**Reviews:**

LovelyDeadGirl**: Me limitaré a darte las gracias por leer mi Fic, a decirte que… esas respuestas tal vez las tengas pronto n.n**

Ale-weasley**: Gracias! Y siento no darte la respuesta de quien es este misterioso personaje con quien hablo hermione… un poco mas adelante esta la respuesta.**

BiAnK rAdClIfFe**: Felix navidad! Atrasada u.u Que weno que te hayan gustado los otros caps… veamos que opinas de este, tengo una idea… empezará como "Oh cuantas ganas tengo de matar a IC Rowling por este cap" see algo asi es lo que yo siento…**

Juaniweb**: Gracias! Aunque seguro desearas matarme después de esto….**

ninia glamm**: Si! A mi igual me encanta esa pareja en lo particular… No he podido perdonar a Rowling por ello jeje**

giuly**: Je- je… La respuesta esta mas adelante….**

katie-weasley: **O gracias!**

AKANE2004**: Oh! Eres otra persona más que me matará después de leer este capitulo jejeje**

**En general muchas gracias a todos los demas que me han dejado reviews.**

**Debo admitir que cuando teclee "Memorias" no sabia que papas iba a escribir, fue ya en la segunda hoja que se me ocurrió…**

**No me ha gustado! Ó.ò Mucha palabreria supongo…**

**Jejeje, que se le va ha hacer… tengo que comenzar a 'presentarlos'**

**Me iré a escribir el quinto…tngo una porterita de inspiración, alomejor y arreglo lo ya escrito aquí… y sabrán quien hablo con Hermione!**

**Atte. IC Rowling**


	5. La carta, detras de la mentira

**Seven**

**Por: IC Rowling**

**Capitulo 5.- La Carta, detrás de la mentira**

Era noche de Luna llena. Los rayos plateados le daban formas curiosas a los arbustos, creaban sombras mágicas, equivocadas y de misterio; compartiendo un solo silencio sepulcral.

Por momentos podrían oírse el canto y susurro de criaturas, tales, que la gente aun ni conocía… bailando bajo la luna.

Sola era la silueta… sola era la única esa noche estrellada. Caminaba silenciosa a través de los matorrales, los jardines… los secretos…

Fue entonces cuando se detuvo, frente a una casa olvidada, vieja… extraña… sola… Le llamaban la "Casa de los Gritos", fantasmas y criaturas decían que allí habitaban… solo tenían que mirar de cerca para saber lo que en verdad era.

Entro a la casa, tal y como había sido su llegada… silenciosa.

Cruzo el umbral, dirigiéndose a una puerta… en especial… camino a través de ella, se detuvo…

Era una habitación vieja, sola, olvidada… pero no para ella, si… ella ya avía estado ahí antes… años atrás…no lo olvidaba.

Pero su parada ahí no era para recordar memorias, era para algo más, algo más serio, más confuso. Y el porque de su visita estaba allí, justo enfrente de ella…estaba él.

"Dónde están los otros?" pregunto arrastrando las palabras

"No han venido conmigo" contesto esta, calmada.

"Te dije que ellos debían estar aquí…" exclamo

"Realmente… crees que los pondría en peligro" dijo

"Pensé que confiabas en mi…" le reprocho este. Tenía un tono cansado… pero aun así no había cambiado.

"Después de todo… uno siempre se queda con la primera impresión" menciono esta "Ahora muéstrame lo que me prometiste"

"Solo lo haré… porque se que debo" dijo en un tono en el que se podía deducir que no la estaba pasando bien.

El muchacho trató de ponerse de pie, con mucho esfuerzo. Se veía en muy mal estado, tenía cortadas por toda la cara, y una lastimada bastante fea en el brazo izquierdo; aun manchado de sangre.

"Se supone que debía, haberla destruido" comento este "Pero si no, como te lo demostraría"

Fue cuando estiro el brazo y le entrego una carta… sucia, amarillenta. Pero con algo, el sello de Hogwarts.

"Vamos, léelo, es lo que esperas"

La muchacha tomo la carta con suavidad, y comenzó a leer. Juraría ya haber visto esa letra antes.

_...El aire de un fénix lo sabrá… si es la muerte la que nos trae respuestas… una muerte habrá…_

…_Siete…_

…_La muerte siempre será imposible, para quien ya haya cruzado ese camino… recordarlo bien…_

_Atte. Albus Dumbledore_

No había nada más… Ahí terminaba, en esa firma que conocía tan bien… No podría mentirle.

"Eso es todo" dijo él "Puedes hacerle un encantamiento para comprobarlo, lo que quieras… la respuesta será la misma… no te estoy mintiendo"

Las piernas se le doblaron, dejándola caer en el piso, al tiempo en que se cubría el rostro con las manos… estaba confundida, tenía miedo.

"Como es posible… cómo pudo haber pasado esto?" se preguntaba constantemente

"Nadie debía saberlo… debía parecer real" contesto este "Debemos hacer que no sea en vano…"

La muchacha se puso de pie en ese momento, estaba decidida, él tenía razón…

Se acerco hasta el muchacho, para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, gesto que este agradeció mas tarde.

"Tengo que llevarte con ellos, necesitas curarte, y ellos saberlo" dijo esta

"Es que no entiendes?" dijo este exasperado "Nadie mas que los _siete_ deben saberlo!"

"Entonces, será mejor que nos demos prisa"…

Salieron de la "Casa de Los Gritos" a encontrarse con la Luna Plateada… la noche seguía igual de hermosa, callada, misteriosa…

La muchacha y el chico se alejaron, desapareciendo después.

Tantos años de ser enemigos, tantos años de reproche y venganza habían comenzado a dispersarse…

Las cosas cambian, con la rapidez del viento…

Las personas crecen, a la vez que las amistades se pierden…

Él había cambiado… Draco Malfoy había cambiado…

**Este ha sido un capitulo patéticamente corto… sin embargo creo que he contestado por el momento una de las mayores dudas….**

**Muy pronto se enterarán de más…**

**Quienes son esos siete, la vida de esos siete..… y mas….**

**Atte. IC ROWLING**


	6. Recordando

**A menudo cuando escribo siento que voy hacia lo que quiero demasiado rápido, o que lo que queria mantener en secreto sale a la luz demasiado pronto. Tal ves es idea mia porque yo lo he escrito después de todo… tal ves es que mis lectores prestan atención.**

**De un modo u otro, el capitulo anterior estubo "raro" espero aclararle sus dudas en los siguientes….**

**Ahora tras bastante tiempo, seguiremos…**

**Atte. IC Rowling.**

**Capitulo 6.- Recordando**

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban repletos de alumnos, los cuales se dirigían a sus diferentes clases. Entre algunos pocos circulaba cierto rumor, sobre otro ataque o accidente que había habido contra un miembro de Griffindor… nunca se enterarían de lo que paso…

Una muchacha de cabello castaño, estaba pálida y triste.

Se dirigió sin compañía hacia la enfermería, tal vez quería disculparse… o hablar simplemente.

En una de las camas de la habitación, se encontraba un joven de cabellos de fuego, pálido (inclusive mas que ella). Era él cual de los rumores hablaba…

La muchacha se acerco hasta el, y se sentó a su lado mientras le tomaba la mano…

"No sabes cuanto lo siento…" le susurro entre sollozos "Nunca quise que esto pasará… ni que no nos hablemos durante tanto tiempo… la verdad… es simplemente que no quería perderte. Suena tonto no? No hice nada mas que distanciarme, creí que iba a perderte, creí que en vez de recurrir a mi irías a ella…"

Realmente lo siento… nunca me perdonaría el no podértelo decir…."

Dos lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, mientras bajaba la cabeza.

De un momento a otro sintió un suave apretón de manos, levanto la mirada y ahí estaba él sonriéndole…

"Nunca podría cambiarte por ella…" le dijo

_**Siete… porque siete se utilizaron y siete se necesitan….**_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos… pero no dijeron nada mas, porque aquel momento mágico se había ido, tan rápido como vino se había esfumado. La campana de clases sonó, y los dos dijeron adiós….

Los rayos dorados surcaban el cielo de la mañana. Entraban a través de las ventanas acariciando con suavidad los rostros que ahí descansaban.

El rastro de la noche plateada, los susurros extraños y las criaturas se habían perdido… avanzando a la sonrisa de la mañana.

Todos dormían a sueño ligero, por lo que fue en cuestión de instantes que todos comenzaron a abrir los ojos.

En la casa podía distinguirse un aroma perfecto a dulce de miel, combinado con panes por doquier. Los que ahí vivían se servían el desayuno gustosamente…

Sin embargo entre tanta alegría y buen sueño, se escondía algo esperando ser descubierto.

Hermione estaba sentada, pensativa… mientras se dedicaba a observar la mesa… No tenia ganas de platicar, ni de dar explicaciones, trataba de asimilar lo que había ocurrido, pero estaba demasiado confundida, o tal ves simplemente aun no encontraba la manera de decirlo… tenia una en la punta de la lengua: mentira.

Estuvo en esa situación durante un rato, cuando de pronto un fuerte ruido la saco de su trance.

"FRED, GEORGE WEASLEY CUANTAS VECES…."

Fred y George quienes habían llegado hacia unos días acababan de hacer estallar algo dentro la casa; la señora Weasley parecía apunto de desmayarse y gritaba por todos lados, algo sobre una lechuza.

Harry y Ron, quienes habían acabado de desayunar mucho antes, (tras hacer una apuesta) se encontraban buscando gnomos con Ginny en el jardín, debido a un castigo que les había hecho cumplir la señora Weasley.

Un rato después, Hermione salió sin ganas de platicar con nadie, encontrándose ahí con sus amigos.

"Aun sigues enojada?" le pregunto Ginny con un hilo de voz.

"Me veras enojada si no dejas de preguntármelo Gin… no, no lo estoy" dijo esta con media sonrisa.

Harry y Ron, los cuales hasta el momento estaban cubiertos de tierra, debido a su tarea de perseguir gnomos, se acercaron hasta la muchacha.

Ron tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas debido a la mordida de un gnomo en la nariz.

"Si, estas más rara de lo normal hoy" dejo su opinión harry, mientras su amigo asentía.

"Es solamente que… nunca pense que todo fuera a ser tan complicado" exclamo, a la vez que se sentaba en el pasto

"De que hablas?" espeto Ron

La muchacha se llevo las manos a la cara, lanzó un bufido, y luego dio un largo suspiro, como si se estuviese preparando para decir algo…

"Anoche… me escabullí hasta la casa de los gritos, había quedado en verme con alguien…" susurro, con la cabeza gacha, pues no quería ver el rostro de sus amigos "Se que no debía! Es por eso que fui sola… Sin embargo, él tenia mas razón que yo… no mentía… hay una nueva profecía…"

Fue cuando dijo eso que todos guardaron silencio. Ron y Harry acababan de quedar paralizados por la noticia, Ginny sin embargo miraba a Hermione expectante.

"Te refieres a la cosa del Departamento de Misterios, que nadie escucho?" pregunto esta

Hermione no contesto, pues seguía con las manos cubriéndose el rostro.

"Como qué fuiste a noche con alguien a la casa de los gritos?" fue lo único que pudo decir Ron "Y sin Avisarnos!"

Harry continuaba completamente mudo. Por un lado no sabía que pensar, no entendía si era una broma, y si no lo era porque su amiga lo había dicho en frente de Ginny, quién aunque había sido novia de Harry no sabía nada al respecto.

Por un momento, lo único que se escucho fueron preguntas por parte de Ron, hacia con quien habia ido la muchacha, si era alguien de la orden del fénix, o cosas por el estilo.

"YA!" grito esta desesperada "Fui sola, porque no sabia si me estaban diciendo la verdad, y porque no quería arriesgarlos a ustedes, si es alguien que conoces, y si esta de nuestro lado…prácticamente"

"Prácticamente?" pregunto Harry, quien hasta entonces no había dicho nada

Hermione simplemente nego con la cabeza…. Respiró hondo y dijo…

"Tenemos que reunir a los demas, mantener esto en secreto y hablar"

**AHHH! Que patetico!**

**Para no actualizar durante semanas (debido a los examenes) este capitulo es aun mas patetico que el anterior….**

**Estoy leyendo de nuevo el sexto libro, ahora en español… ha tenido una "horrocroxa" traducción…. Le falta espiritu potteriano a los traductores…**

**En fin,.. por aia va la historia…**

**Gracias a todos por dejar sus reviews! Espero que sigan leyendo.,**

**------**

**Hermi-500:**

**WHEEEE! Woooo ha sido toda una sorpresa saber de tiiii! Siiii ese era mi primer fic… nunca lo termine jejejejej uu graaacias! Ahora mismo me iré a leer tu Fic! Saludines**


	7. Algo que cambio

**Capitulo 7. Algo había cambiado…**

Hermione se encontraba sentada justo detrás del mismo árbol, en el cuál había llorado la muerte de sus padres. Estaba ahí, pensativa recordado lo pasado en los últimos días; cuando una voz la saco de su ensimismamiento.

"Creo que ahora ya se donde encontrarte…" exclamo Ron, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

"Si vienes a regañarme igual que lo ha hecho Harry estos últimos días, te advertiré que no estoy de humor para nada de eso" susurro esta.

Ron simplemente negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera hablando de algo que el no comprendiera.

"Es que no entiendo como, conociendo la situación, te fuiste sin avisarle a nadie!" dijo "Que tal si te hubieran matado? O secuestrado?...o…"

"RON! Quieres callarte? Por favor…?" grito hermione, al tiempo en que iba bajando la voz.

"Yo?... solo te comparto las dudas y expectaciones de los demás! Y es porque soy el único que se ha dado a la tarea de venir! Y no me iré hasta que contestes mis preguntas!"

"Ya te he dicho, que lo sabrás cuando todos volvamos a Hogwarts…" contesto la muchacha tratando de conservar la calma.

"Es que acaso no lo entiendes? No habrá más Hogwarts… No volveremos, ni tu, ni yo, ni Harry…." Le susurro "Y ahora tal ves ya nos hayas puesto en peligro…"

Una vez dicho eso, Ron se dio cuenta que fue algo bastante fuera de lugar, por lo que se quedo callado esperando la reacción de su amiga, la cual no le hizo esperar.

Al tiempo, los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, y un par resbaló por sus mejillas, pero esta no hizo nada por esconderlas, en lugar de eso se puso de pie sin dirigirle la palabra. Ron trato rápidamente de disculparse, mientras se ponía de pie; Hermione le miro de frente.

"Por qué… siempre tienes que herirme?" susurro, sin contener las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y humedecían sus labios "Esto… nada tiene que ver con lo que ha ocurrido… por qué siempre tienes que sacar ideas precipitadas? Por qué siempre tienes que cuestionar mis acciones? Pensé que tu y yo estaríamos bien, después de todo lo que…"

"Hermione lo siento!" fue lo único que dijo Ron, quien en un arranque de sentimientos acababa de abrazar a la muchacha "Eso que dije, estaba completamente fuera de lugar, de verdad… no lo decía de ese modo! Es solo… que ha habido mucha tensión estos últimos días… Ya… no me importa saber lo que paso realmente, ni esperar para que lo digas…"

Ron continuo abrazándola, mientras de daba unas torpes palmadas en la espalda, como quien hace llorar a su hermano menor y no quiere que sus padres le descubran.

"Perdón… Te prometo que no te volveré a preguntar, hasta que tu estés lista para decírmelo…" susurro el muchacho.

Hermione que continuaba atrapada entre los brazos de este, le devolvió el abrazo mientras asentía levemente; una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Ron… me asfixias…" contesto Hermione.

Y en los días siguientes en los que Harry trato de retomar el tema, Ron siempre se ponía en su contra… advirtiendo que tarde o temprano lo descubrirían.

Porque Harry se dio cuenta, así como Ginny de que algo por fin había cambiado.


	8. Susurros en las paredes

**Capitulo 8.- Susurros en las paredes.**

Los expertos dicen, y todo mundo sabe, que el sonido se queda a veces atrapado. Si uno grita en cierto tipo de cuarto, puede oír su mismo grito después de un rato. Y hay ciertos lugares en los que el sonido puede quedarse atrapado durante años, y en ciertas condiciones climáticas o de presión salen… a veces para encontrarse con personas quienes no esperaban tener que lidiar con alguien mas, mientras se mantenían solas en su casa.

Y así fue la primera vez que escuche aquellas palabras…

Mi padre, editor de una popular revista había recibido un mensaje de última hora, algo del primer Ministro de Magia… se oía importante… Tal ves tendría que ver con el eslabón perdido, o alguna criatura fantástica que la gente no suele creer, acababa de aparecer en su despacho! Fuese lo que fuere, mi padre se había ido a averiguarlo, dejándome a mi sola en la casa… Y no es que me preocupe, estoy totalmente acostumbrada.

Horas antes, acababa de recibir una curiosa lechuza de mi mejor y tal ves única amiga, la cual me comentaba algo importante que para ser sincera no entendí.

Por lo que en este momento, estaba viendo fotografías pasadas, cosas lindas que recuerdo, cuando la vida era más bonita. Cuando mi madre vivía y mi padre no me dejaba tanto tiempo sola Fue en ese momento cuando oí el primer ruido de lo que sería una noche abrumadora…

… Un viento extraño solaba esa noche, toda Inglaterra sufría probablemente el día mas frió de toda la historia. Lo que lo convertía en el día más raro de todos, puesto que estaban aun en verano…

Pero lo que la gente normal ignoraba, es que realmente sucedía algo único, tal ves más inusual que único; donde realmente ni había nada que hacer… más que tratar de mantener una luz…

Una muchacha de unos 15-16 años, se encontraba viajando en sus memorias mientras que veía unas fotografías en su alcoba, cuando un ruido de una puerta que se cerraba de golpe la saco de su trance.

"Papá?" pregunto la muchacha, esperando si su padre habría vuelto antes de lo previsto, pero no obtuvo respuesta…

Pensando que seguramente el viento pudo ocasionar aquel sonido siguió viendo fotografías… Pero se equivocaba; ya no había mas viento…

Pero la armonía de la noche volvió a ser interrumpida, cuando en ese momento se escucho algo así como un grito… el grito de una mujer.

La muchacha viró la cabeza rápidamente, mientras que sus ojos grises cobraban un horror aparente.

No es que las cosas le asustaran a menudo. Había cobrado una forma de vivir, casi tan monótona, que le daba igual lo que podía asustarle, pero había algo en ese grito que la había dejado completamente paralizada.

Corrió hasta uno de los cajones que tenia en un buró, y al abrirlo sujeto lo único que la defendería en esos momentos, su varita… Abrió la puerta con lentitud, y camino por los oscuros pasillos completamente agazapada al muro; fue en ese momento cuando oyó el primer susurro…

"_Donde los muros oyen…"_

Luna apunto su varita de donde venia el susurro, pero no logro ver nada mas que su propia sombra… A continuación escucho un fuerte portazo seguido del grito de una mujer…

"Quién esta ahí?" grito esta

_"…se encuentran secretos…"_

_"_Muéstrate!"

_"Siete…porque siete lágrimas se derramaron…"_

Fue en ese momento que Luna alzo la mirada… y ahí estaba a quién hacia años que no veía, pero su rostro hermoso se transformo rápidamente en una calavera; y fue cuando se sintió tan débil, como si estuviera perdiendo parte del alma…

Cuando estaba por derrumbarse, una gran luz azul salio del collar de águila que portaba… Y recobrando todas sus fuerzas salió rápidamente hacia su habitación, donde escribió una carta que llegaría muy pronto…


	9. Ojos de Agua

**Capitulo 9.- La Mujer de los Ojos de Agua**

Hace muchos años, cuando la magia apenas empezaba; cuando se formularon sus leyes, cuando se creo la oscura y la buena. Existió un grupo de amigos que decidió transmitirle su sabiduría a otros, y fue así como estos cuatro amigos, comenzaron lo que hoy era Hogwarts…colegio de Magia y Hechiceria.

Después de años pacíficos, surgió un problema en el que uno de ellos abandono la escuela…

Se dice que cada uno de los fundadores, dejo algo en el castillo… tal ves sea un tesoro, un gran secreto… Unos fueron descubiertos, y a mi se me parecían más a un hermoso collar…….

Toda la familia Weasley, junto con Remus y Tonks quienes habían llegado de un largo viaje fueron invitados por Arthur a cenar.

Esa noche parecía ser una noche especial, puesto que Molly había preparado un delicioso pastel de chocolate, además de la cena habitual; esta se excuso diciendo que nunca habían festejado los 17 años de Harry.

Y parecía que esa era la razón original por la cuál habían llegado tantos Weasley, incluyendo a Fleur y a Bill quienes habían interrumpido su luna de miel.

Por esa noche, Harry comenzaba a olvidarse del enojo que había sentido esos últimos días hacia Ron y Hermione; los cuales en su opinión parecían haberse aliado en su contra.

Sin embargo ahí estaban todos, Ginny y Harry, Ron y Hermione, conviviendo de buena maneja, mientras le cantaban feliz cumpleaños a este. Puesto que todos le habían preparado algo.

Cuando terminaron de dar los regalos, se dispusieron a servir el pastel; y mientras convivían no se dieron cuenta de que una Lechuza acababa de entrar por la chimenea, hasta que oyeron algo así como un estallido; fue entonces cuando Lupin seguido de Tonks se pusieron de pie y corrieron a la sala con las varitas en la mano.

"Falsa alarma…" se oyó la voz de Lupin, haciendo que la señora Weasley se deje caer estrepitosamente en la silla a la vez que lanzaba un bufido.

Tonks apareció de nuevo en la cocina mientras cargaba una lechuza blanca, con motas cafés.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, y se ruborizo, junto antes de decir:

"Oh… lo siento… esa lechuza es de un amiga" exclamo esta, mientras sujetaba la lechuza.

"Nos ha dado un buen susto" fue lo único que dijo Lupin.

La señora Weasley, aun con una mano en el pecho, volteo a ver a su hija enojada, mientras le decía que vuelva a comer y luego podría contestarle a Luna.

Ginny asintió levemente, mientras volvía para asentar a la pobre lechuza en algún lado.

"Tiene cara de espanto… pobre animal!" se oyó la voz de Fred… o tal ves George.

Pero cuando Ginny estaba por asentar a la lechuza se dio cuenta de un destello plateado que provenía de su pata.

Harry quien estaba mirando hacia esa dirección, se percato que lo que Ginny sujetaba en su mano era el collar de Luna perteneciente a su madre.

"Ese collar es de Luna" dijo este

"Lo se…" asintió Ginny, mientras tomaba el collar entre sus manos y el pequeño pergamino que colgaba de la pata de la lechuza. "Lo que no entiendo, es porque me lo ha dejado… es como su tesoro…"

Ginny desdobló el pergamino, y su rostro adquirió una imagen de confusión casi siniestra….

"Ginny deja eso y termina tu pedazo de pastel!" se oyó la voz de su madre.

Sin embargo Ginny acababa de quedar absorta en sus pensamientos.

"Algun problema?" pregunto su padre "Gin?"

La muchacha alzo la vista y negó con la cabeza…

"Es solo… que Luna no pudo terminar lo que iba a decirme" contesto esta "Solo… solo escribió una palabra inconclusa… no creerás que?..."

Hermione alzó la vista, tratando de encontrarse con los ojos de su amiga. Mientras que Ron dejo de comer su pastel.

"Me dejas ver lo que dice?" pregunto su padre, mientras Ginny le entregaba el pergamino.

Arrugado, y con una larga línea que daba a entender que el mensaje había sido escrito con prisa, se alzaban las siguientes palabras:

_**Mortif--------**_

El rostro del señor Weasley adopto casi la misma cara de confusión que en esos momentos tenia su hija.

"Por qué me habrá mandado su collar?" pregunto Ginny, perdiendo la compostura "Y porque escribió…"

"Seguramente trataba de darte el nombre de otra cosa… se confundió y envió la lechuza así"

"Por qué habría de confundirse?" pregunto preocupada "Qué tal si le paso algo?... Además que otra cosa podría escribirse con _Mortif_… solo le faltaron tres letras! Y por que me dejo su collar?"

Arthur volteo a ver a Remus quien le devolvió la misma mirada.

Mientras que toda la mesa había quedado en completo silencio, todos esperaban lo que pasaría a continuación.

"Por qué no le hablas y le preguntas?" exclamo el señor Weasley.

"Y cómo se supone que haga eso?" pregunto esta

"No tenia Luna, un… como… cómo estaban hablando el otro día?" pregunto su madre

Ginny simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Mientras que Tonks se ponía de pie y apuntaba al reloj de la familia Weasley con su varita.

En ese momento Harry observó que apareció una nueva manecilla que decía _Luna Lovegood_ la cual simplemente giraba como loca. Tonks hizo otro movimiento con la varita y la manecilla fue a parar inmediatamente a una nueva casilla que acababa de aparecer… la cual decía _Hogwarts._

_**Supongo que ahora tal ves pueda dejarles algunos comentarios después de escribir tres capitulos seguidos… aunque algo cortos.**_

_**Siento dejarlos en la duda durante tanto tiempo, debido a que me fui de viaje las dos semanas de "semana" santa. Y realmente no habia tenido tiempo ni inspiración para escribir.**_

_**Tan solo en dos días empezarán mis examenes finales, en donde estaré libre hasta Junio si me va bien, pero buscaré espacios entre fines de semana para continuar esta historia, que apenas esta empezando.**_

_**Espero que les guste, y que la sigan leyendo.**_

_**Atte. IC Rowling**_


End file.
